


once I build my rocket to the stars

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: super_summer, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, challenge: super_summer week 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seventy-six years, they don't really need to tell each other things, but they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once I build my rocket to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://super-summer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://super-summer.livejournal.com/)**super_summer** 's week five prompt, "Sam and Dean / Family". I was going to post more stuff but then I moved 80 miles away from where I had been living. O.o So. Old men! YAY. Title from the ataris "IOU one galaxy". Thanks to Sara for the beta.

When Dean stands up, his knees creak. Sam doesn't say anything, but his grin is enough to make Dean glare at him. Sam holds his hands up in defense, neither of them saying anything—neither of them needing to.

When he comes back out on the back porch, Dean hands Sam a beer. They don't drink a lot now, but on hot summer afternoons, Dean refuses to drink anything else. Sam lets him indulge, since out of all Dean's vices, a few beers is the least worrisome for someone his age to be continuing.

After seventy-six years, they don't really need to tell each other things, but they do. They spend most afternoons on their front porch, talking nonsense that they both know already, pointing out things in the neighborhood that they've pointed out time and time again.

But it's comfortable. At this point, Dean's willing to give up a lot for comfortable, especially when he wakes up in the morning with the early light filtering through the curtain and sees Sam's face as he sleeps, no worries creasing it and no nightmares keeping him up. Then it's really worth it.

This particular afternoon, one of the neighbor boys, Tyler, comes by on his bike. He's got a soccer ball in a bag on his back, and Sam asks a few questions about his team, losing Dean as they speak about the more detailed aspects of a sport Dean never kept up with.

Tyler leaves after a few minutes, and across the street, Ms. Morris waves to them as she goes out to get her mail. Dean always calls her Old Miss Morris when he talks about her, something Sam finds infinitely funny as Dean is actually older than her. He never calls him on it, though.

Later, one of the neighbor girls brings over some casserole for them. It's tuna, and Dean bitches every time, but she just smiles because he always eats it. Sam thanks her and tries to slip some money into her pockets as thanks for bringing them dinner several days a week, and like always, she catches him and won't let him pay. If he does manage to get it into her pockets without her noticing, she always brings it back the next day she comes. It doesn't stop him from trying.

When she's gone, and Dean's talking about her, calling her a girl, Sam realizes she's not really a girl. She's thirty-five, has three kids, a dog and two cats. Her husband sells something, although he loses them every time he tries to explain it to Sam or Dean.

After dinner, Dean checks on their weapons. They haven't been used in almost seventeen years, not since they bought the house and settled in here. There's never been an issue that Dean couldn't hand off to some new, up and coming hunter, not since Sam's accident.

Every now and then, younger hunters swing through. Michael comes the most, and they know the neighbors all think he's their son, or at least the son of one of them. They don't correct them, but don't lead them on about it. Sam had had thoughts like that too sometimes, back when Michael was still learning and tagging along with them. Sari's daughter calls them Grandpop, and if anyone's around, Sari usually gets a smirk on her face and calls them both Pop, just like she did when she was younger and had been trying to talk them into taking her with them.

Once Dean makes sure the weapons, ancient but still gleaming in his sure hands, are in working order, he and Sam settle into watch the neighborhood and its after dinner antics. The popsicle man goes by in his truck, trailing kids as he does, The Entertainer pouring from his speakers. Dean almost gets up to get them something, but he knows with his knees it would take too long to get there, and he's not letting Sam go. It turns out they don't have to, because Melanie, a little five-year-old from down the street, comes running up with two for them. In her front yard, her father smiles and waves.

Once they finish their popsicles and the sun has set, everything quiets down. Four houses down, a group of older kids are playing some form of laser tag, and across the street, a group of younger kids are playing with something in the grass as the parents talk. Slowly, they trickle into their homes, everyone who passes them waving or calling out a greeting.

The people in the neighborhood don't know they're brothers. They don't know where they're from or anything about their pasts, just know that they're two somewhat crotchety old men who complain about anything they can but wouldn't harm a fly. They have the only one story on the block, a house that hasn't been remodeled or renovated since around the turn of the century, and it's old and creaky like them.

Once they're both inside, Dean checks the back door to make sure it's locked and lets Sam do up the front. He watches him, making sure Sam's bad ankle is still holding up, and checks the salt lines in the kitchen windows. They move through the house that way, years and years of ritualistic locking up not letting either of them rest until it's done.

They stand side by side without speaking as they brush their teeth. As they strip down for bed, Sam touches Dean's back softly. Dean turns into the touch but doesn't say anything.  



End file.
